


The Silent Princess [The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]

by CorneliasArt



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneliasArt/pseuds/CorneliasArt
Summary: "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible."—In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Past Mipha/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. [01] Zelda's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> In which Zelda awakens in the Shrine of Resurrection.

_The sky burned red with blood and flame, the smoke and screams stretching from sky to ground. People ran for their lives, their screams haunting her soul and sending ice down her spine._ _Tears poured down her filthy and dirty cheeks, her body screaming in pain, begging for some sort of relief._

_**Zelda.** _

_The whirring from the Guardians still pounded in her head, far louder than the complete chaos surrounding her. Their heavy footsteps pierced through, rumbling the ground beneath them as she and her knight held their ground, their final stand. This is how it would end, the blood of Hylia and the spirit of the Hero._

_**Zelda.** _

_Pain consumed every part of her body, as she collapsed to the ground after the light vanished. Her dirty, white dress was barely recognizable, covered in dirt and torn in several places. Her hands trembled as the last of her strength left her. Her vision blurred as the rain continued to fall, strong arms holding her tightly to his chest as they lied on the ground together. She had almost felt relief and happiness, albeit for a brief moment until the pain came, and then the darkness took over._

_The light faded as she closed her eyes for what she thought was the last time, and only asked for forgiveness._

_Forgive me for failing you, was her last thought._

_**Zelda, wake up.** _

\--

Zelda did indeed wake up, eyes immediately clenching shut as the mildly disgusting goop-like water drained away from her face. It was _so_ , so cold, the liquid and air both. It sent shivers down her spine, and the room she was in was as silent as a tomb. Equally unsettling, too.

**_Open your eyes._ **

Cautiously putting a hand on smooth stone, she tried to stand up and begin to walk. Key word: tried. She immediately collapsed on the hard, smooth floor, crying out as she desperately tried to gain control of her limbs. It was like she had _forgotten_ to control herself, much to her shame.

And as she immediately tried to recall, she came up with nothing. It sent her to an immediate state of panic as she lied there on the floor, heaving for air as she did her best to put herself together. The thin shoulder straps of her dress dug uncomfortably into her pale, unnaturally unblemished skin as she looked around the dark room with wide, green eyes.

What immediately caught her attention was a glowing pedestal, which barely helped light up the room. She winced, collected herself, and unsteadily walked on two legs with robotic movements. _She would not fall again, she would not. She refused to fall on the ground again._

As she stopped in front of the strange, glowing object, Zelda noticed a rumbling noise as a part of the pedestal ejected sightly, twisted around clockwise, and then a small slab with a strange, eye-like symbol on it lifted up towards her. As if it was her for the taking. The object felt strangely familiar, even just by sight.

**_That is a Sheikah slate._ **

Zelda nearly jumped into the air at hearing the strange, male voice again.

**_Take it. It will guide you after your long slumber._ **

After realising she had no other choice, Zelda reached out for the handle and picked the 'Sheikah Slate' up and out of the pedestal. She jolted as the screen lit up with the same eye symbol, this time in a beautiful shade of blue. She had never seen this device before, and yet there was something familiar about it.

Zelda's eyes snapped over to what was the doorway, which had now since opened after she picked up the Sheikah Slate. She carefully walked through, holding the Sheikah Slate by the handle in one hand. She desperately needed a belt or something, she could hardly carry the thing around with her.

The room she entered must have heard her prayers. Around her she was surrounded by two stone chests, a couple of barrels and a couple of crates. By another doorway was another pedestal, presumably for the Sheikah Slate. She walked over to the chests and opened them, nearly relieved to see a worn, old cream-coloured dress that reached her knees. It was accompanied with a belt that had a couple of pouches, where she could keep the slate. In the second chest was a pair of old pants that didn't quite fit her, a bit too short, with a pair of old shoes and a few hairbands.

Even though she was the only person in the room, she changed behind a crate to give herself some feeling of dignity. After putting on these new, dry clothes, and braiding her hair as best as she could, Zelda messed around with the Slate and found out she would be able to store her old, simple white dress in an inventory section. And so she did, before attaching the Slate to her belt.

Zelda walked over to the pedestal, and froze up again when she heard the voice again.

**_Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._ **

While not liking being told to do anything, Zelda followed the voice's instructions and held the slate up to the pedestal which glowed blue, and on the screen of the Sheikah Slate came the following text:

_Authenticating... Sheikah Slate confirmed._

The door opened slowly, and actual sunlight streamed in. Zelda covered her sensitive eyes with her forearm, more used to the dark than the light, but still stepped towards the light. She paused upon hearing the voice again, attaching the Slate to her belt again.

**_Zelda... You are the light_ — _our last, final light_ — that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go...**

Zelda walked up the stairs, stiffening slightly as the pond wetted her shoes slightly, and uncomfortably climbed the stone wall in her path. _I am obviously not used to climbing_. The thought vexed her, but Zelda was also not the girl to give up either, and climbed the short wall before her fingers clenched dirt and grass. Brushing the dirt off her dress, Zelda took a deep breath before she sprinted out of the building that had been her temporary prison.


	2. [02] Bygone Eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda explores the Temple of Time, and reaches the marked point on her map.

Zelda was amazed at the incredible sight that greeted her eyes. She proceeded to stop by the edge of the cliff ahead, staring in wonder at the view that reached as far as the naked eye could see. In the distance was a large volcano, forests cluttering the green fields, the birds were chirping, and the wind singing. Sunlight streamed from the heavens above, and while the area certainly was beautiful, it still made Zelda feel greatly unsettled.

_It's too quiet. Far too quiet. And there is something foul and evil in the air._

Brought out of her musings, Zelda caught the telltale smell of campfire, and looked to her right to see a tall hooded figure with a large, cloudy white beard sitting by what appeared to be a campfire. There was a small voice in her head, not the voice from before, that told her she would never approach strangers. But it was her only option.

On her way, she noticed several... _mushrooms_ growing from the ground, and through the use of her slate collected most of them that she could see. Luckily for her, it was edible Hylian Shrooms. And while she currently wasn't hungry, Zelda knew the Shrooms could be useful for later. 

Upon noticing her approach, the cloaked figure, an old man Zelda noticed, looked up and said, "Well met, stranger!"

"Good day to you," Zelda begun, and winced at how formal she sounded with her raspy voice, so terribly unused to talking, "If I may ask- where are we?"

"We are on the Great Plateau," The man responded, "according to the legends of Hyrule, this is the birthplace of the Kingdom of Hyrule-" He paused, standing up before pointing to the large, decayed building in the distance. "Many ceremonies took place in that ruin over there. Now, after one hundred years of misuse, it sits in decay after the decline of the kingdom."

Zelda stares at the ruin, a bit cautious, before turning to the man and asking, "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I'll spare you my life story. I am just an old fool, who has lived her alone for quite some time. Let me know if I can be of service."

Zelda, realising the conversation and wanting to put some distance between her and the old man who felt strangely familiar to her, moved on towards the temple. She noticed a heavy, clunky axe. _Nope, I can barely pick this thing up, much less swing it around._

However, in the middle of the lake in front of her, was a rusty sword stabbed down in a rock. It was the only weapon near her she felt like she could use, and although it looked so brittle, thin and rusty it would break in one swing, it was her only option. One thoroughly soaked girl later, and one short climb and yet another swim after that, Zelda was in the possession of a light, brittle broadsword that had seen better days.

**_Zelda._ **

"What now?" She snapped quietly as she hid behind a strange object made of similar technology to the Slate, noticing an ugly, red pig-like creature standing guard in front of the entrance to the temple. It was wielding a wooden club that could probably crack her skull with a strong enough swing.

**_Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate._ **

Zelda did not have much time to give that statement some thought, because the ugly pig had noticed her. She was incredibly clumsy with the sword in her hands, probably holding it wrong. The pig got a good hit on her shoulder, but she swiped at it three times with her brittle sword before it collapsed on the ground, dead.

It vanished in a poof of purple, black-ish smoke, leaving only behind it's weapon and a part of it's horn. Zelda pocketed the horn with her slate, getting a name for the pig, a _Bokoblin_ , noting that she could use the horn and critters to make elixirs and potions. She would have to get back to that later.

Walking inside the temple, Zelda noted that the place was in fact in complete decay. Old pottery laid broken on the ground, and Zelda found a chest which contained a Traveler's Bow and a matching quiver, which she felt much better having with her. It made her wonder if she was better an archer than a swords woman.

There was a large statue of a woman that reached the ceiling. Any details would have been lost to time, but the woman had wings and a serene, archaic smile was plastered on her stone cold face. Zelda stopped in front of it, crossing her arms as she pondered, waiting for something for happen. The woman felt strangely familiar to her, after all.

After a good few minutes of waiting while nothing happened, Zelda threw her arms in the air, rolled her eyes and huffed as she pun on her heel, walking out of the temple. She didn't quite know what to expect out of a statue, albeit one of that size. She felt quite foolish, and disappointed and annoyed at the statue, as a matter of fact.

Fumbling around with the Sheikah Slate, Zelda finally found the map. And there was, in fact, a glowing mark. It would take her some time to get to the marked location, Zelda noted to herself, considering the several Bokoblin camps that she would have to avoid. Zelda started her trek, and reached a small group of Bokoblins.

She quickly killed the two archers, breaking her sword (it was only a matter of time, considering the fact that it was so old and brittle) while doing so. Scavenging the bows of the fallen Bokoblins, Zelda also picked up all the arrows that they had fired. It seemed like they had been practicing.

Unfortunately, her foraging caught the attention of a Bokoblin with a sword and a shield. She killed that one, shooting it in the head. The momentum allowed her to grab the word and kill it far quicker than she had the first three. Discarding the shield, Zelda attached the sword to the leather strap going across her back, from the front of her waist, over her right shoulder and down her back. She proceeded to move onto the cluster of stones, finding a Sheikah pedestal again.

After a quick study of the pedestal, Zelda placed the Sheikah Slate into the fitting hole, allowing the Slate to register.

Then, a voice came from the Slate.

_Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks._

"Wait, what?" Zelda cried out as the ground beneath her shook and trembled.

And then she fell, smacking the back of her head against the hard floor, and blacked out.


	3. [03] Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible." 
> 
> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda during the events atop the Great Plateau Tower, and she goes through the Magnesis Trial.

When Zelda came to, she noticed that she was not surrounded by a cluster of rocks. Instead, the blue sky stretched far and wide. The wind was far colder, and the implications sent a falling feeling in her gut. Carefully, and a bit nauseous, Zelda stood on her own feet to face the fact that she was standing on top of a tower hundreds of meters in the sky. A fall would instantly kill her, which she would rather dislike, if she could say so herself.

_Distilling local information..._

Zelda turned back to the pedestal to see the fact that it was glowing, words written with ancient Sheikah text. She vaguely recognised some words, but the dialect looked so old she could barely decipher it. The text gathered at the tip point of the stone, as if it was a stalactite. Then a blue drop fell onto the slate, splattering in the form of energy shaped like blue ribbons.

She noticed that her map, previously empty, was now slightly filled in. The patch that was the Great Plateau was now a patch of sepia with lines, symbols, drawings and text. She noticed places like the Shrine of Resurrection, the Temple of Time, Hopper Pond, Forest of Spirits, Mount Hylia, River of the Dead, Eastern Abbey, and her current location; the Great Plateau Tower.

_Regional map extracted._

Retaking the Sheikah Slate and attaching it to her belt when offered, Zelda turned to see if she could find a way to get down from the tower when she heard the voice again.

_**"Remember... try... try to remember."** _

Zelda turned towards her left, seeing the ruins of a once great castle swirling with pinkish, dark energy, with a singular light glowing blue in one of the towers. Frowning, Zelda took a few steps forwards.

**_"You have been asleep for the past 100 years."_ **

"What?" Zelda was so shocked, her voice barely audible. Well, she was the only person who could hear it, save for probably that strange old man.

**_"The beast. When the beast regains it's true power, this world will face its end."_ **

As the voice spoke, the dark energy gained a pair of eyes and satanic pig-like horns, roaring in rage. 

_**"Now then... Zelda, you must hurry. Before it's too late."** _

Zelda inhaled sharply, realising she had not been breathing while the voice spoke and the monster roared. Taking deep breaths, she inhaled sharply before checking, and yes, she had to climb the tower down. That itself took an eternity, climbing slowly so she did not fall to her death. She also did wait on the small ledges before she continued to climb, repeating before she _finally_ reached the ground.

"Ho!"

 _Are you kidding me,_ Zelda snarled in her mind as she heard the familiar voice. As she turned around, sure enough, there was the old man gliding towards her, using a wooden contraption with fabrics to glide through the air. When he landed, the glider disappeared with a flourish and was replaced with his lamp-cane.

"How did you-" She begun, but was interrupted.

"My, my. It seems like we have quite the enigma here," The man said, turning to look at the Great Plateau Tower. "This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It's almost as though... A long dormant power have suddenly awakened."

Zelda was about to speak again when the man continued talking, much to her annoyance.

"If you don't mind me asking..." _Yes, I do mind._ "Did anything... odd occur while you were atop that tower?"

"It's really none of your business, Old Man." Zelda retorted sharply, rather fed up with him.

"You need not conceal the truth from me, young lady," Old Man admonished, "Truth be told, I saw the hole thing unfold from afar. Although I could not hear anything, I saw you react as if you heard something far away, from the direction of the castle."

Seeing her surprise, he chuckled, "Put the nail on the head, did I?" He questioned, before continuing, "Did you happen to recognise that mysterious voice?"

When Zelda gave him an ugly look that told him exactly what she thought of telling him anything, he merely sighed as if he expected it and shrugged. "It seems like I have some work to do to earn your trust, which is understandable."

"I assume you caught of the atrocity enshrouding the castle," The man continued, pointing in the direction of the enormous ruins in the distance, " _That_... is **_Calamity Ganon._** "

The name alone sent shivers down her spine, and felt awfully familiar, as if she should know it like the back of her hand.

"One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared so suddenly, and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that very same entity. But only just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is now fast approaching..."

"I must ask you, wise one..." Old Man said, turning halfway to face her, "Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

"Eventually," Zelda responded slowly, taking her green eyes away from the castle.

"I had a feeling you would say that, " Old Man responded, voice wry in tone, "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off... well, no death would be more certain. Or more foolish."

"Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story," Old Man said, and if Zelda didn't know better then she would almost say he was blatantly trying to be coy.

"And how would I get one of these paraglider, exactly?" Zelda asked smoothly, deciding to humour the old man for now.

"Piqued your interest, did I?" Old Man questioned, "Yes, I didn't soar down here on my own feathery wings, you know. Worry not, I will happily agree to give you my paraglider. But not for nothing."

"Now, let's see... How about if I trade it for some treasure nearby?" Old Man pondered, walking towards a glowing closed off rock, which had the Sheikah symbol on it. Zelda followed as he continued to talk, "Do you see that structure there, the one glowing with orange light? It began glowing when the towers rose up from the ground. I would think such a place might house some kind of treasure, don't you think?"

"Treasure for paraglider, it would be a fair exchange, yes?" Old Man finished, and Zelda squared her shoulders before marching, or more like stomping her way over to the strange Sheikah structure. She made her way around the small river and through what would have been a plaza with a fountain before crossing her way over to the structure.

Zelda held up the slate against the pedestal, seeing that it was similar to the ones in the Shrine of Resurrection (disturbing name). Taking a look at her map as the door opened, she noticed she had found the 'Oman Au Shrine' and had unlocked the Shrine's traveling gate.

But not the Shrine itself, she went inside to the small platform and was surrounded by a small field of energy, before the platform descended into the level below her. Stepping of the platform, Zelda stopped when she heard a voice.

**_To the one who sets foot in this shrine. I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._ **

Zelda went over to the nearby pedestal while doing some thinking. Oman Au had created this shrine in the name of Hylia, a goddess. Possibly the one the statue was depicting. She had entered some sort of trial, and now she had to solve it. Zelda noticed that the pedestal had downloaded something called a _'Magnesis Rune'._ Fumbling around with the slate, she finally managed to activate the rune.

Much to her excitement, she noticed that through the slate and the use of the Magnesis Rune, Zelda could control metal objects, which glowed a bright magenta-pinkish colour, and Zelda gently used Magnesis to lift up the metal trapdoors, revealing a ladder for her to climb down underneath.

Following the pathway, she continued onto the next room, where she was faced with a wall covered with stone blocks. And a metal one. Zelda, again, used Magnesis to remove the metal block. And immediately shrieked when she saw the mechanical monster waiting for her. This, accidentally, caused the metal block to fall smack down onto the monster and crush it to death. Sighing in relief, she climbed over the rocks and studied the crushed monster.

It was made of metal, with disturbing spider-like legs that gave it quick mobility. Its eye had gathered up some sort of energy that made her blanch with familiarity, which is why she had screamed in the first place. After pocking around, she recovered a screw which she pocketed into her Slate.

After some careful manoeuvring with Magnesis, earning herself a new bow and letting her pass through the ginormous metal doors. In this new room, much to Zelda's shock, was a mummified Sheikah sitting crosslegged in a meditative state. His long white hair was gathered up in a knot at top of his head and letting a bunch of long, white hair fall past his shoulders and down his back. He wore a simple pair of brown pants, tied with a red string, and gold jewelry without any jewels in sight. She didn't quite know what the circle behind him was, but she guessed it had once been a very large and unpractical hat. At least, in Zelda's educated guess.

Walking up to the force field surrounding the mummy of who Zelda believed to be Oman Au, Zelda reached out and touched the force field, shattering it to pieces. Immediately, the voice returned.

**_"You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the greater of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you... Please accept this Spirit Orb."_ **

Feeling a bit brave today, Zelda said, "I accept your gift."

Out of thin air, a glowing purple orb containing a pair of wings in an even lighter purple appeared. The orb floated down towards Zelda, and right into her chest.

_**"May the Goddess smile upon you."** _

The mummified Oman Au started to fade away in glittering, green light, and so Zelda's sight was enveloped in white. And before she knew it, Zelda was standing outside the Shrine.


	4. [04] Bombing Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible." 
> 
> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda goes through the Bomb Trial.

Zelda, the moment she stepped out of the shrine, wished to shoot the Old Man out of the sky, simply because she would _never get anywhere if he kept interrupting._

"It seems like you have gotten your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done." Old Man said as soon as he faced Zelda, who knew her eyebrows had gone up to her hairline.

"How did you know that, exactly?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Clairvoyance," Old Man replied, "Or something similar, perhaps. The appearances of those towers and the shrines... It's all connected to that Sheikah Slate on your hip there."

Zelda did not like where this was going, but asked, "What do you even mean?"

"It's been quite some time since I have seen _that_ Sheikah Slate..." Old Man muttered to Zelda's surprise, "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago, or so it is said. However, it is interesting to think that something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine."

Old Man paused before continuing, "These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still _three_ more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines, and then I'll give you my paraglider."

"That wasn't the deal!" Zelda snapped, downright furious.

"Oh?" Old Man asked, raising an eyebrow, "I said treasure, not that there would only be one treasure. Besides, what difference does it make to a young lady like yourself? Since I am feeling generous, I'll share you a trick for finding shrines."

"Oh, really?" Zelda sniffed.

"Yes, oh really. It is always best to survey the area from a high point. Let's see here..." Old Man hummed, turning around and facing the tower, "How about you make your way up that tower again?"

"I suppose I could do that, but it sure would be a hassle to climb my way up." Zelda said, her left eyebrow twitched as she spoke.

"Then let me teach you something before you go. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate, for any places you have previously visited or unlocked, you'll be instantly able to travel to using that Sheikah Slate." Old Man advised, before turning away to look at the tower again. "Or so I heard quite some time ago... I do not know if it actually works as such."

Zelda found out that to her surprise the Old Man was right. She could, in fact, use a traveling option to the Shrines and Towers she had currently unlocked, which wasn't much compared to the vastness of the map. Selecting the Great Plateau Tower and pressing the travel option, Zelda yelped as her entire body turned into blue energy. It felt like before she was flying, and before she knew it she was standing on top of the tower.

With the Old Man standing in front of her, having somehow arrived before her.

"How did you even-" Zelda spoke, incredulous.

"I still have a few tricks left in me," Old Man replied, a tab bit too smug for Zelda's liking, "Now then, I wanted you to join me up here to use the tower as a vantage point to look for shrines. Use the scope on your Sheikah Slate and mark down where you want to go on your map. Just stick a pin anywhere you are interested in."

"Seems simple enough." Zelda muttered, messing around with the Slate until she did find the scope function, and marked down the three additional shrines on the Great Plateau. Afterwards, she climbed down the tower and noticed that it was getting dark, so she hurried right back to the campfire where she had first met the Old Man.

 _Thank Hylia_ _, I am alone this time_ , Zelda thought as she sat down on the ground, crosslegged. She looked around in the slate for something to eat, and decided that she would have to use her sword to clumsily sharpen the stick she had picked up later. She sharpened it well enough so it had a point, and then stuck an apple on it after tending to the fire.

Eating backed apples aside, Zelda knew she would need a plan before she continued to any other of the Shrines. Looking around, and making sure no Bokoblins were nearby, Zelda fell asleep to the crackling pops of the fire.

The next day, early in the morning according to her Slate, Zelda awoke and quickly ate an apple (she knew she would get tired of those real quick). Picking herself and her things up, Zelda marched through what the map called the Temple of Time before setting her eyes on the Eastern Abbey, where the next Shrine would be located.

When she arrived there, she noticed several empty husks of those mechanical monsters, and getting a generally bad vibe from them Zelda kept her distance far away and ended up climbing behind the Shrine, climbing over the wall and landing neatly on the other Shrine, which was named "Ja Baij Shrine".

Heading into the Shrine, Zelda distilled the two bomb runes. One being a sphere and one being a cube. Zelda took great care in keeping her distance when she set off the bombs, finding a Claymore which she immediately abandoned. She proceeded to the next room, and using the funnel she shot the bomb through the air and when it exploded it revealed a path to her prize; a Spirit Orb.

Upon getting out of the Shrine, Zelda left the same way she came, and walked by the Magnesis trial where she found a pond containing bubbling mud. She quickly found out that any living organism would sink to the bottom and be strangled to death. But she was quite interested in finding out what was inside those chests, and with some careful manoeuvring using her Magnesis rune found a bundle of Ice arrows and a bundle of Fire arrows respectively.

While using Magnesis, Zelda noticed a strange oddity; a tree halfway cut off, with a hole in it, had a chain attached to it, and the chain was attached to a metal ball. Using Magnesis, Zelda quickly discovered exactly what that oddity was.

"Yah-ha ha!" A cheerful voice said as a small, wooden creature with a leaf-mask for a face popped into existence, "You found me! Wait- you aren't Hestu! I didn't know your kind could see the children of the forest!"

The little leaf-being was so shocked and floated right up to Zelda's face, who was a tad bit amused, "I am certainly not Hestu, my name, as a matter of fact, is Zelda."

"Oh..." The little leaf-being muttered, "Well, if you see Hestu, can you give him this?"

The little leaf-being gave her a small, honey-coloured seed. It was so small, and fit right into her palm.

"By the way, my friends and I are hiding all over, so if you see something strange then don't be afraid to poke your nose around!"


	5. [05] Light of the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible." 
> 
> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda explores Mount Hylia, finds the Stasis and Cryonis Rune, and revisits the Temple of Time.

After meeting the so called child of the forest, Zelda hummed before she continued up north towards the Shrine surrounded by snow and ice. She quickly found out she could not go in there, past those gates Zelda knew she could easily freeze to death if she didn't come up with a solution.

It did not take long, because Zelda found a few bushes growing with peppers. The peppers themselves were a red to orange to yellow ombre colour, and oily surface burned slightly while also radiating warmth. The slate said she could use them in a dish, but could not cook them alone. So, finding another solution, Zelda quickly fought the three Bokoblins she found at a camp side which conveniently had a pot.

Getting off with a few scratches, Zelda created some spicy mushroom skewers. Checking the clock and seeing it was around 13.00, Zelda figured she could easily reach the Shrine by nightfall if she was careful and followed the map. Packing her things and tacking out one of her skewers, Zelda ate quickly. Feeling some feeling of warmth go through her, Zelda squared her shoulders and walked into the area that contained Mount Hylia.

Much to her relief, Zelda saw her trick with the mushrooms worked. However, she was also on a time crunch and got to work. Climbing through the area, Zelda couldn't help but admire the snowy scenery. Even if she had to kill entire camps of Bokoblins to get to the next shrine.

Carefully dodging a blue Bokoblin, Zelda found out she had to travel just a little further before she reached the next Shrine. This involved taking over a Bokoblin camp, and sitting down to take a breather before eating another skewer. She also attended to her wounds, as small and few as they were, using her flask of water and strips of old fabric using the dress she had awoken in. It did enough, and allowed Zelda to move on.

Entering the Shrine, Zelda discovered her newest rune was called Cryonis, and created pillars of ice that she could climb up on. Making her way through the Shrine, Zelda quickly came upon another mechanical monster that she had slight trouble with, earning a burn to her side. Wincing, Zelda collected herself and moved on after collecting the spoils of battle. Using her Cryonis Rune, Zelda walked up her newly made bridge and met with the monk Keh Namut, who gave her a Spirit Orb which simultaneously healed her injuries.

Realising she had more time to spare, and yet another spicy mushroom skewer to eat to maintain her heat, Zelda quickly moved on to the next and final shrine. Now being more familiar with the snowy area, Zelda swiftly made her way over to the Owa Daim Shrine.

The final shrine proved a bit more a bit more challenging than Zelda thought it would. The trial was one with the Stasis rune, which would freeze moving objects or organisms in time. Unfortunately for Zelda, it was gigantic stone balls rolling at high speed which she had to stop.

For her to solve this shrine, Zelda realized she had to time her use of the rune perfectly, especially if she wanted to find out what laid inside the chest. Using her Stasis rune, Zelda got to the chest and found out it contained a Traveler's Shield, which conveniently matched with her sword. A convenient one-time use of a hammer combined with the Stasis rune later, Zelda went to the monk that had once been Owa Daim, and claimed her fourth and final Spirit Orb.

After getting outside, and realising the effect of her mushroom skewers had worn of, Zelda quickly saw a familiar face float towards her before landing safely down on the ground. Zelda knew the drill by know.

"With this, you have acquainted the four Spirit Orbs that can be found on the Great Plateau, which is extraordinary!" Old Man said, a genuine smile on his face. "This means... it is finally time... Zelda, it is time for me to tell you everything."

" _Oh, thank Hylia-_ " 

"But first!"

"Oh, come on!"

Old Man pretty much ignored Zelda, and after turning away from her, Old said, "Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as end points. Find the location in which those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there."

"Do you understand?" Old Man asked sharply, and much to Zelda's shock he begun to vanish in green wisps of light, "Where two lines connecting where the shrines would cross... There... I will... be waiting..."

And then Zelda was left completely alone. By herself. By the shrine. She was starting to get fed up by that old man, but she wasn't terribly surprised by the fact that he teleported away from her. But since he had gone back on their deal previously, Zelda decided that she would tomorrow head to where he would be waiting for her.

Making her way back to the campsite, Zelda fell asleep after eating more apples (she was going to riot soon if she didn't find anything else to eat), and fell asleep under the moonlight.

Zelda woke up around seven the next day, yawning. Checking her slate for supplies, Zelda merely munched on a baked apple after she finally got the fire going with some trial and error (she had to hunt a piece of flint down and some new firewood, which was just embarrassing). As she ate, Zelda turned to the slate and consulted the map.

Zelda quickly figured out the Old Man would be waiting for her at the Temple of Time, and she wasn't slightly sorry for making him wait. _Consider it payback for going back on our deal_ , Zelda snarked in her mind as she packed her things, adjusting her pack, shield, bow and sword on her back, attaching the slate on her waist belt. After that, she continued on to the Temple of Time.

The Temple, as expected, was completely empty save the statue of Hylia. Zelda didn't even remotely like the idea of praying to a statue of stone with an archaic smile, but she had some time to kill so it was better than doing nothing. Walking up to the statue, Zelda put her hands on her hips, wondering that she had to do to even pray.

Relying on muscle memory, Zelda bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes as she curled her hands together slightly beneath her chin. She would probably have to say some words too, and quickly came up with something random.

"Goddess Hylia," Zelda begun, feeling a bit awkward. "I have gone through four trials in a world unknown to me. I woke up in a world that is a complete stranger to me, and I remember nothing prior to my awakening. Yet, I still pray for your help and protection..."

Inhaling sharply, about to turn away, Zelda froze when she heard an otherworldly voice she could have sworn she had heard before.

_Young one..._

Zelda put on a face of calm as she focused on listening to the voice.

_You have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs... I can offer you great power... It appears you have claimed four spirit orbs... In exchange for your four spirit orbs, I will amplify your being; better health or strength, whichever you desire..._

"Goddess Hylia..." Zelda muttered, returning to her praying position, "I pray for better health..."

_You wish for better health, yes?_

"Yes."

_I shall grant you the power that you seek..._

Zelda felt a brush of light and gentle warmth go through her, healing her injuries completely as if they never happened in the first place. In addition to that, Zelda felt slightly healthier, as strange as it sounded. But there was a third thing that made her stop. It was if some of the light gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. In an almost motherly sort of way, that did put Zelda at ease.

_Go, my child... Go, and bring peace to Hyrule..._

And then Zelda was alone again.

"Ho!"

Or maybe not.


	6. [06] The Truth, at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible." 
> 
> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda finds out the truth, of the old man's mysterious identity, and how she ended up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

Zelda looked around for the Old Man, and as it turned out he was standing on the roof, still surrounded by those tiny wisps of green light. Zelda took her hand off where it had flown up to the handle on her sword.

"The blessing of the Goddess has made you more resilient, I see..." Old Man was speaking as if she was standing right next to him, but Zelda heard him perfectly anyway, "Get up here, quickly!"

And then the man walked out of her sight. _Perfect_ , Zelda mused as she walked out of the building, seeing if it was climbable. And sure enough, a rusty old ladder was perfectly long enough for Zelda to scale the building and get on top of the roof. A bit of a dramatic spot to pick when you are supposed to tell someone the truth, but Zelda would get this paraglider one way or another.

Climbing up the ladder, and the patchy old roof, Zelda eventually made her way over to the Old Man. At last, she would finally have answers. It nearly made her buzz with excitement. The Old Man started laughing as soon as Zelda regained her breathing.

"Well done there, young one!" Old Man complimented, a jovial expression on his face, "Now, then... The time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was... the last leader of Hyrule... A kingdom which no longer exists."

Shock went through Zelda as she listened to the Old Man's revelations, and as the light vanished Zelda saw that Old Ma-no, King Rhoam spoke the truth. King Rhoam wore robes of bright blue and white, detailed with actual gold. His crown had a pair of wings, like Hylia's statue, embedded with a ruby stone. But there was still things that he shared with the Old Man; a cloudy, snowy-white beard, a large nose, warm eyes and long hair. His belt was marked with a familiar symbol.

 _The Triforce_ , her mind supplied helpfully.

"The Great Calamity was merciless..." King Rhoam's voice brought Zelda back to reality. "It devastated _everything_ in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then, that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form."

King Rhoam turned around to look out of the window, revealing a beautiful view that led right to the ruins of the castle, "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your mind was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form," King Rhoam briefly turned back to Zelda, "Forgive me. I think the time is now, for you to learn what happened 100 years ago."

King Rhoam paused briefly, before continuing, "To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story of an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed down from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also... a prophecy," King Rhoam paused again, as if he was hesitating, " _The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear, and the power to oppose it lies beneath the ground_."

"We decided to heed the prophecy, and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. These coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics."

"One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule, and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots Champions- a name that would solidify their unique bond. The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon..."

"But nay... Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against us. The Champions lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The Princess, in a desperate attempt to save the life of her appointed knight, collapsed during their escape... And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon. However, the knight survived to face Ganon on his own."

**_Zelda... You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you._ **

"That princess..." King Rhoam spoke gently, and Zelda looked at him in horror, "Was none other than you, Zelda."

_"What?"_

"You are Princess Zelda, well-" King Rhoam hummed as if they were discussing plans over dinner, "I suppose you would be technically Queen Zelda. You did what you could back then, but now you have been given a second chance."

"But, if I am the Princess..." _Then you are my father..._ Zelda did not dare say the truth out loud. She remembered nothing of him, and it all seemed far too much to handle.

The King probably agreed with her, since he didn't comment on the fact. Instead, he said, "The voice you have been hearing inside your head, this entire time, belongs to your knight. A rare occurrence, for Sir Link. His willpower and the might of the Master Sword are strong, but they are fading, and will break soon. I... am powerless, as a ghost. You must do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon, and free your knight and the rest of Hyrule from his Malice."

"Ganon has somehow retained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as the Guardians around Hyrule Castle. It would be quite reckless for you to go straight there, in the state you are now. Journey into the wilderness, and travel to Kakariko Village. There, the elder - Impa - can tell you more about your upcoming journey. Make your way past the Dueling Peaks, then continue north. Your map should have the precise location."

Zelda was completely speechless at first. Hearing the story about the fate of Hyrule, the deaths of her friends and father, the fall of Hyrule as it was once known... But it also filled her with an urge and determination she had never felt before.

"I will do it." Zelda nodded, clenching her fists in anger when she recalled Ganon's name. The word 'father' went unsaid.

"Good. In that case, here is the paraglider, as promised," the King said, giving her the cleverly folded contraption of wood and cloth. Zelda took it, wondering how it had been constructed.

"I have faith in you, Zelda..." Her father said, beginning to dissolve into green light. "Save Sir Link... Save Hyrule."

He disappeared, and Zelda knew that that time would probably be the last time she ever saw him. She gazed at the Dueling Peaks, then at the Castle.

"Ganon, I hope you are ready," She snarled, "Because you are going to pay for what you did."

And with that, Zelda unfolded the paraglider, and stepped off the edge, floating away from the Temple of Time, and eventually the Great Plateau.

* * *

_From the depths of Death Mountain, rose a beast which spat magma and breathed flames. It circuited around the volcano, raining destruction on those who dared approach it._

_From deep within the Hebra Mountains, a great bird of stone roared to life with a mighty screech. It soared in the sky, firing on those who came too close._

_From the corners of the desert, rose a mighty camel covered in wrathful lightning. It finally began it's slow journey over the sands, carrying lightning and sandstorms wherever it pleased._

_From beneath the surface of a long-standing reservoir, rose an elephant rivalling the size of the mountains around it. It bellowed, roaring to the sky and poured water into the sky, threatening to drown those beneath it._


	7. [07] Where The Road Takes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the wisdom... to know that nothing is impossible." 
> 
> —In an alternate world, in which Princess Zelda is placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Link goes to confront Calamity Ganon at Hyrule Castle. It is only one hundred years after the fall of Hyrule and herself that Zelda awoke to a kingdom in shambles and desperate need of saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —In which Zelda travels to Kakariko Village, meeting new friends on the way, and an old one in the end.

Zelda made camp in the Outpost Ruins, and awoke the next day full of energy at five o'clock. Eating her breakfast, Zelda cooked a slab of meat with a pair of Stamella Shrooms and some salt. Not the most exciting, but it would do. Plotting her course for Kakariko, Zelda packed up her bag and weapons before going on her merry way.

The Outpost Ruins was just that; a ruin. The boxes were filled with rotten food, rusty weapons stabbed in the ground, empty husks of Guardians, and any traces of people having once lived there was trashed and torn down to the ground, slowly rotting away over time. The place was covered with Bokoblins and other creatures called Moblins, so Zelda had to rely on stealth as she made her way through the ruins.

Zelda quickly found her next Shrine, the Bosh Kala Shrine which was also known as _The Wind Guides You_. To put it quite simply, Zelda got some much needed practice with her paraglider. She avoided a chest that seemed impossibly far away (Hyrule depended on her, Zelda couldn't afford to fall to her death in a dark abyss), and collected her next Spirit Orb.

Making her way over the Proxim Bridge after talking to a man named Brigo (who seemed content to worry about the Guardians running around), Zelda found thee members of the children of the forest (she sincerely hoped that she would soon find a shorter name for them). One of those children of the forest led her to the Dueling Peaks tower, finally giving her a clear direction to Kakariko Village. _Finally I'll have a sense of where I am going_ , Zelda thought.

Upon reaching the Dueling Peaks Stable, Zelda completed the Ha Dahamar Shrine, which required creative use of the Cryonis Rune before she collected fifty rupees and a Spirit Orb. Afterwards, back at the stable, Zelda met Beedle. Beedle was a merchant, who happily took the gemstones she had found for a generous amount of rupees. Zelda, in turn, purchased some new arrows. Zelda stayed at the Dueling Peaks Stable overnight before she left the stables, letting the morning sun wash over her in a peaceful bliss.

Well, almost.

As she neared the mountain valley that Kakariko was tucked away in, Zelda noticed something rather... peculiar. At the edge of the road, standing beneath a tree, was a gigantic member of the children of the forest. His entire body, face, arms, legs and nose was made of light wood. His face had a large leaf plastered onto it, pierced by his nose so it resembled a beard. His hair sort of resembled mini trees growing on him, with dark green leaves. Lastly, this strange being was wearing a leather knapsack.

"Uh-" Zelda narrowed her eyes as she stopped in front of him, "Hello?"

"Shalaka?!" The being cried out in surprise, "You! You can see me?"

"Of course, I can see you." Zelda responded, a bit surprised.

"It's been one hundred years since anyone have been able to see me!" The being said, looking quite relieved, "I'm Hestu, and I need help! Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!"

First of all, Zelda learned that the Calamity affected all beings of Hyrule more than anyone knew. Zelda wasn't quite sure how she of all people could see the children of the forest, but she supposed it had to be that she was a member of the royal family. And this being also happened to be Hestu, which meant that this was the one who she had to give the seeds to.

Hestu also explained that he had the ability to increase the number of weapons, shields and bows people could carry at one time if he got his maracas back.

Both Zelda and Hestu turned towards a strange formation of rocks, and Hestu continued with his tale, "I think they're still at the other side of those rocks. So, please, help take back my maracas for me! Those monsters aren't even the half of it, the children of the forest stole my seeds!"

"Like one of these?" Zelda questioned, taking out one of the Korok seeds she had been keeping in a separate pouch from her Sheikah Slate.

"That's one of my seeds! Those will power my maracas!"

"Sounds like I'll have to get back those maracas, then," Zelda agreed, "Just past those rocks, right?"

Zelda walked further up the path, and climbed up the pile of rocks so she could get a vantage point. The monsters who had stolen Hestu's maracas were three armed blue Bokoblins, so Zelda shot each of them with one ice arrow, freezing them into statues of ice.

And then she promptly shoved them off the cliff, killing them instantly when they hit the bottom of the ravine.

Zelda did indeed find a pair of huge red maracas, which Hestu happily accepted with much grace. He also gave her room for one more weapon and one more shield, after which the two had to part ways (Zelda noting that she would have to get to Korok Forest later, relieved she had a far shorter name for the children of the forest).

The sun was barely up in the sky when Zelda left the stables, and now it was high in the sky. Zelda wondered if she had always been bad at time management, but instantly brushed it off. A princess would probably have been far more proper and effective. She hoped that more real memories would resurface, but it seemed unlikely. Any place she would recognise would either have been razed to the ground, or changed over the course of one hundred years. And most people she would have known, except maybe Impa, would be dead.

She didn't even know if Link was even still alive, but Zelda held hope. For all of theirs sake.

The valley she walked into was very pretty, but Zelda quickly noticed something that was not made by nature. A simple, yet elegant archway marked with a familiar eye symbol emblazoned in bronze was stretched across the road. So people did live here, meaning that was probably the entrance to Kakariko.

Zelda was excited to see a settlement at last. Kakariko Village turned out to be lovely, and it was bustling with members of the Sheikah tribe. Kakariko had waterfalls, acres, trees, plants and more. A couple of children were even running around. It was a notable difference to the outside world, ravaged by Ganon's wrath.

"Excuse me, dear. What is that on your hip?"

Zelda looked to her right and saw an elderly woman sitting by a small campfire, and quickly realized that she had been asked a question.

"Oh, do you mean this thing?" Zelda asked, holding up the slate, and the woman's eyes sparkled with a myriad of emotions.

"Ah, that is a Sheikah slate. A good omen. That means you must be the princess."

Zelda raised her eyebrows, and turned towards the woman. "You know of me?"

"Of course I do. Kakariko Village is the last refuge of the Sheikah Clan, you know," the old woman said, "We had quite a lot to do with the royal family, back in the day. I presume you are here to speak to Lady Impa, Your Highness. She is in the house across the way there."

 _Well, that was surprisingly easy,_ Zelda thought. She walked over to the indicated building, passing a clothing shop. Zelda knew she desperately needed clothes, but first- Impa.

As she walked past the guards (who identified her by the Sheikah Slate) and thus walked up the stairs leading to Impa's home, Zelda's approach was spotted by a white-haired teenager with a broom. The teenager yelped, and dropped her broom in shock.

"A girl! Who are you? I'm p- puh-" Seemed like the poor girl had a stutter or was just very shy, "PAYA! I'm Paya!"

"My name is Zelda." Zelda replied, cutting right to the chase.

Paya stared at her in shock, mouth agape, "Zelda? The sleeping princess?"

"So I've been told," Zelda replied wryly, "I'm here to see Impa."

"Oh! Impa is my grandmother," Paya said, "She- she talks about you a lot, you know. Go right on i- in."

Paya seemed like she wanted to dissolve on the spot, so Zelda decided to grant the girl some mercy and went inside. She had to put both hands on the heavy, wooden doors. Steeling herself, Zelda pushed.

From the ceiling were dim lanterns suspended, casting warm light on a figure sitting in a kneeling position on several pillows. Zelda noticed several books, paintings and tapestries, as well as a large orb not unlike the one Zelda had seen in a Shrine on the Great Plateau.

Suddenly, the figure stirred, revealing herself to be an old woman with a very impressively sized hat. "So," she said, "You are finally awake. It has been quite a long time, Zelda. I am much older now... But you remember me, don't you?"


End file.
